1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a funnel apparatus used for filling liquids, such as anti-freeze liquid or liquid for heat exchangers, and more specifically, for filling of oil into automobiles' motor generator tanks, cooling agent and anti-freeze liquid for automobiles' heat radiators. The present invention provides one or more expedients and express ways for introducing and filling liquids into a specific container.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
One known prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,174, which comprises a funnel having a fluid receiving body and a tubular member adapted to extend to receive fluid therefrom; the tubular member is used to extend into the fill opening of the radiator of an automobile; and a stopper means having a stem, a plug portion integrally extending at one end thereof, and a handle integrally connected at the other end thereof, to close the bore through the spout of the funnel.
The function of the above-identified stopper is to close the tubular member, which translates to mean that when the fluid is at its fullest level inside the radiator after filling, and when the receiving body still has extra fluid, the stopper works to block the tubular member, in order to prevent fluid from proceeding to spill from the tubular member. The above-identified stopper is not fixedly connected to the funnel, this means there is a possibility that the stopper may be lost as a result of misplacement or insufficient care for storage. Furthermore, another problem with the prior art is that the tubular member of the funnel is not equipped with ventilating hole. As a consequence of this, when the receiving body of the funnel is fully filled with a fluid, the air content inside the automobile's radiator would not possibly and properly be released therefrom. This can lead to undesired hiccup or prolonged lead-time in introducing a fluid into the wished destination. For normal operation, the stopper would be required to be continually and repeatedly inserted into the tubular member, in order to make the air content inside the heat radiator to be released from the fluid.